Memories of the Kelpie
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Based off of the myth of the Kelpie. An old man is going to recount an event he and a friend had witnessed from long ago, but only to find that one of them will not live to escape the wrath of a phantom horse demon. Rated T.


**(Here is a short story based upon the fearsome mythical monster known as the Kelpie.)**

 **Kelpie (C) Scottish Mythology**

 **John O'Brady and Thomas Garrison (C) Me**

* * *

 **Memories of the Kelpie**

* * *

It had been a month since I had last seen my dear friend, Thomas Garrison, and it had been a year since our encounter with that dreaded monster of that heinous, ghastly wood that laid undisturbed for who knows how long. We were very young on that day; teenagers that were looking for adventure and new places to hang around. When you were a teenager you always had the sense of wanting your independence from your homestead and from people who wish to confine you to the olden days customs and traditions. True, I respected my homeland's traditions, but I also wanted to see other lands, And so did Thomas.

Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. I am John o'Brady, son of Franklin O'Brady the Second. My family had a well known history in our little village of Scotland, being that the ancestors of my father and mother's side were descended from proud warriors who had supposedly fought alongside great men of the Highlands, like William Wallace. Since my father was determined to see that my future would have a secure and strong life, he had enlisted me to an military academy in the summer months so that I can carry on my family's warrior spirit into the upcoming battle against invading Germans. Ah, yes, I was drafted in the midst of the second world war, and I had a mixed feeling of honor and dread; Honor for being that I was recognized by my family's bloodline by the officers who taught me, and Dread for knowing I was going up against an army hell-bent on world domination.

It was when I was put into the military academy that I encountered Thomas Garrison, a young Irish lad who had recently moved to Scotland after his mother left her husband after he had attacked her in a drunken rage. I felt pity for him and often took time to talk with him when training sessions were done. I saw that the two of us had one thing in common. We both wanted to see new places and escape form the confines of normality. We wanted to see the world beyond the rollings hills and the gigantic spread of Loch Ness, and see the ancient wonders of the Pyramids of Egypt, to find the hanging gardens of Babylon, and the monolithic stature of Lady Liberty of America. Oh, how we would have dreams of being in those far places only to awaken by the horns of the drill sergeants in the midst of sunrise.

The day when we were urged to go out in search of adventure occurred when we were at supper, having our daily rations of soup, potatoes and bread. Thomas overheard a conversation from a group of other trainees like ourselves at the other end of the table, talking about fabled legends and asked if we could listen. I only went along and only listened as we were accepted by the group of boys. One of them brought up one legend that I remember hearing from my great grandfather; He told us about a watery spirit called the Kelpie. The Kelpie, according to mythology, is a mythical supernatural being that could turn into either a beautiful maiden or a white horse, and those who happened to see it would be hypnotized by its elegant disguise. The demon would lead the unfortunate victim to either a pond or a loch, and when the person got too close to the water the Kelpie would transform into a fearsome monster, and would drag its victim to their water grave. I remembered all of those nightmares I had when ever I heard the Kelpie legend, but I saw that Thomas was fascinated by the creature. The narrator said that he had seen the Kelpie once before he was brought here. He was out by himself when he saw a lovely young girl with long blonde hair, beckoning to her. He went up to her, but suddenly stopped when he saw her skin turn slimy and rubbery like that if a frog and he ran off, lucky to be alive.

I would regret allowing me and Thomas to venture into the groups circle of dark tales that very night. For nearly a week, Thomas had been thinking of sneaking out to find the location of where the Kelpie was located by the narrator from the group, but I kept telling him that it was nothing but a joke and that the boy wanted to frighten us and make us look like prissy little girls, but Thomas was determined to get my approval. Finally, his insistent begging broke down my assertiveness and agreed to go with him. He was happy to see that I was going to join him and said that he had heard that there was a location just east of the academy that might be suitable to such a demon such as the Kelpie, and that early on Friday morning we would sneak out and look about.

The date of our quest had arrived, but the outside world was bathed in a thick fog after a week of rain and heat, and as we managed to get out without being heard I couldn't even see my own hands. Thomas held my hand so that we wouldn't be separated and went out, following the small hints of sunlight that tried to break through the fogs thick wall of cloudy mist.

Despite wearing our boots, Thomas and I could feel our feet impact upon new ground; it felt hard as petrified dirt. We were no longer on the grass fields that inhabited the academy's area, but were no in a place were grass was foreign. The fog was starting to become less dense, and we could make out the shapes of small and medium dead trees, small puddles here and there, and the sounds of nearby ravens and low croaks of small toads could be heard. If this wasn't a suitable home for a Kelpie then I suppose that all brown cows would give chocolate milk.

Suddenly, Thomas stood still and pointed out. He looked to where he was pointing and I could see something out there. It was white in color, and had long lanky legs. The face of this figure was long, but also curved slightly to show a look of feminine quality. Thomas whispered that that thing looked like a horse, and I had to admit he was right. Now, I know that legends and myths could overrun the human mind like a large black sheet, making them believe that anything was possible, but even then a sharp blade can break through it. I didn't immediately assume that that was the Kelpie, but assumed that it was an escaped horse that had somehow broke out from a nearby farm. I was the blade, but the unknown and the white horse were the large black sheet; it had wound itself around Thomas while only grasping at my feet.

The white horse then looked up at us, it's ears perked forward in interest and it whinnied to us. I could hear Thomas asking if it wanted us to follow and I answered that it was just being a horse, nearly taking notice of our presence. However, Thomas believed that it did wanted to show something or something and began walking over to it, and as soon as he did the white horse then turned and walked away, swishing it's tail. I called out to Thomas, telling him that we should go back, but he couldn't hear me. Actually, he did hear me, yet he didn't want to follow my request. His eyes where fixed upon the equine as if the tails constant swishing hypnotized him. I had no other choice but had to follow.

I then remembered that some horses were actually much smarter than others, and that maybe the horse wanted to bring them over to a place where something had occurred and that it's owners may have been harmed. My remembrance and theory was then slowly beginning to fade away as I could make out a obscure shape on the ground ahead of us. It looked black and murky. I then saw it was a pool. I hurried over to Thomas and tried to talk to him when my eyes then caught sight of something that would haunt me to this day.

Was it a dream? Was it a mirage, or did I actually see the white horse stop by the murky shape and extended it's front leg and as the leg began to enter the water, the white fur started to rapidly molt away. The white strands detached from the skin, only the skin wasn't like the skin of a **_real_** horse. The skin was black, rubbery and wet. The hoof suddenly started to melt away and in it's place was what appeared to be a mixture of a aquatic and reptilian paw with five digits, both of them ending in long sharp claws. The molting of the white fur started to spread even further as the horse - this image that covered the creature that _looked_ like a horse - began it's decent into the pool. That's when the long face of it slowly turned back to Thomas and I, and I swear upon this day I thought my own sanity was beginning to take control of my soul. The gentle, beautiful face was now changing into a revolting, rubbery, vile thing; it's eyes glowing brilliantly, it's ears growing more curved and long like that of horns, and the gaping mouth revealed a set of long canines that looked like the teeth of a snake or an eel.

All of my attempts of keeping my own madness intact were snuffed out that moment that demon head looked into our eyes and I cried to Thomas. I was shocked to see that he began to reach out to the monster, hardly even acknowledging my presence. I wasted no time in grabbing him an pulled him away as the monster's mouth nearly clamped down upon his open palm. I might have broken a trance in some way, for when Thomas was away from the monster he gasped and shook his head, asking what had happened. I hardly had enough time to tell him when we looked back and saw the thing leave the water, and made the most terrible shrieking snarl; it's snarl almost like that of a Banshee or an enraged cry of a fox. I then told Thomas to run; he had no reason to argue nor to ask why, for his reason to join suit was also following right behind us. I could hear the piercing trilling and hisses of that abomination as it tried to keep up, but neither me or Thomas was going to allow us to slow down and become it's next kill.

Onward we ran, the fog had then returned as if to aid the Kelpie in catching us. The fog was now much thicker than before; as thick as white paint. Thomas could barely see me through the fog, so much so that I had to tie him by the hand to keep him close to me.

I have no idea how long we ran, nor do I remember the time. My head and heart were intwined with great fear of the unknown and the fear of the inevitable doom. I was fearing the worst when the fog began to clear, and as the mist became thinner and thinner we found enough courage in us to look behind to see if our pursuer was still behind. There was no sign of the blasted monster, nor was their a hint of it's devilish sounds.

Thomas and I heaved a much deserved sigh of relief. I could still feel my lungs and heart aching from our run. I then relived that we should return to the academy, and Thomas admitted that I was right and that we could go. Yet, the minute we moved forward to the direction of a nearby road that led to the academy, we turned to look upon the other side of our path. We were on the edge of a great lake, a Loch, and the cool water below seemed to be incredibly still as green jade or emerald. It was this that made me lose focus of Thomas; that one moment of wonder that had blinded all my thoughts of my dear friend from helping him escape his fate. I can still hear him screaming out his last breath, and can still the look of his face when he was taken from the land of the living. I can still remember looking up just in time to see the black, rubbery skinned demon leaping towards Thomas, it's mouth wide open to reveal it's ragged teeth as they snapped on Thomas's neck. I can still see them in my mind; see them falling into the lake below, falling into the dark abyss and to never see the light of day.

* * *

That was what had happened on that day, the day when my friend was taken away from me. It was a great challenge for me to explain to the officers of the academy what had happened without making them think I had gone mad. I had to tell a much different tale then the one I am telling now, one that had no Kelpie. I managed to stay within the academy, and had gone on to fight in the war and claim victory for Scotland and the world, but in my heart I still can recollect the fateful and nightmarish event that has plagued my dreams for all of my life. I am an old man, now, but I am an old man who is now hearing the call of death. I am in my bed as of tonight, and as I lay breathing my last breathes, I know I can hear the cries of that monster from so long ago. I can hear the snarl of that beast coming closer and closer to me as I lay motionless. I...can now see...the soulless eyes of the Kelpie as it...as it stares into my eyes...it's mouth opens...it's teeth are very...very...sharp...very...red...

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(And that is the story of the Kelpie. I had some fun writing this, while also becoming totally terrified of the creature itself. Well, I am not sure if we will hear about what happened to John O'Brady, but at least he and Thomas are back together, right? In the afterlife, that is. Wait, I think I hear something outside my door; it sounds like hissing or something. I better go and check it out, I'l be right back with a mother story, hopefully. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
